


(Destiel Fluff) Dean helps Cas out with brushing his teeth.

by halleson37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute destiel fluff! as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Destiel Fluff) Dean helps Cas out with brushing his teeth.

Why do humans have to do all these stupid things? Castiel thinks looking down at the toothbrush in his hand, he had managed to get the toothpaste on the brush, but there was some on the bathroom counter that he needed to pick up. He looked down at the thick white past atop the ruff bristles of the brush. He inspected his teeth in the bathroom mirror before starting to rub the toothbrush over his front teeth. He had seen Sam and Dean as well as other humans doing this. Why did it seem so difficult for him? The toothpaste was getting everywhere as he moved it around his mouth.

“Cassie, I think you got a little on your face, and the counter, oh and your shirt” Dean chuckled stepping into the bathroom, looking at the front of Cas in the reflection of the mirror.

“I don’t even feel clean” Castiel gargles threw the toothpaste in his mouth, some of it falling out onto his already covered shirt.

“I think your clean enough, Cas.” Dean says, taking the spit and toothpaste cover toothbrush from Cas, and setting it in the sink.   
“Here” Dean says, filling a cup with water and handing it to Cas.  
“Slosh some water in your mouth then spit it out”

“I don’t see how-“

“Just do it” Dean interrupts. Cas complies, taking a sip of water, moving it around in his mouth before spiting it into the sink. Dean grabs a washcloth and wets part of it, then begins to dab at the corners of Castiel’s lips and jaw line, wiping away the toothpaste.

“Dean I think-“

“Cas just let me help you okay? It’s late and it will go faster if I do it”

Castiel lets Dean wash away the paste that’s on his face before looking down at Castiel’s soaked t-shirt.

“Put your arms over your head” Dean says giving Cas a small smile. Castiel obeys, he trusts Dean more than anyone, and he is feeling pretty tried one of these new feelings Castiel thinks. Dean pulls his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, before running the wet cloth over Cas’s chest to wipe away what had socked threw the thin cotton.

“All clean!” Dean smiles after he finishes, admiring the ex-angle.

“I didn’t think something like brushing your teeth could be so…difficult,” Castiel says furrowing his brow.

“You will get better at it, don’t worry” Dean says putting a comforting hand on Cas bare shoulder.

“Okay Dean” Castiel nods, “Next time you can help me with all of it? and hopefully it wont be as messy.”

“I would love to” Dean replies.


End file.
